Vezes
by Pixie Clouds
Summary: E foi a primeira vez, a segunda, a terceira, a quarta, a quinta, a sexta, a sétima, a oitava, a nona, a décima vez. E tu deixaste de contar as vezes. JacobLeah


N/A: HEEEY :D Uma tentativa desmiolada que me saiu da cabeça. Não sei, Jacob e Leah parecem duas pessoas que sofreram tanto que se merecem. (Ou algo do género.)

Boa Leitura ^^

* * *

Os seus toques eram quentes.

(Tu gostavas quando ela te tocava.)

Os seus gemidos eram provocadores.

(Tu gostavas quando ela gemia o teu nome.)

Ela sofria por ti.

(E tu gostavas tanto dela, que nem querias saber.)

* * *

Na primeira vez, ela estava sob o teu controlo, sem tu lhe dares uma única ordem.

(Fora algo natural.)

"_Jacob_..."

Ela gemia o teu nome, vezes sem conta.

Tu aumentavas o ritmo daquela _dança_, e sussurravas ao seu ouvido.

"Mais alto..."

As suas unhas cravavam-se nas tuas costas

"Jacob!" O corpo dela estremecia, juntamente com o teu.

(Como se fossem um só. Uma sinfonia.)

Ficavam deitados, ofegantes, até que ela começava a chorar.

Tu ficavas preocupado.

"Eu... magoei-te?"

Era uma pergunta estúpida, mas á tantas maneiras de magoares uma pessoa.

Ela abanava a cabeça e continuava a chorar, silenciosa.

Encolhia-se contra o teu corpo, como se tivesse medo de te largar.

(E ela tinha.)

"Deus existe, Jacob?"

"Bem… Sim, acho" respondias, confuso com a pergunta.

"Então porque é que ele permite que uma pessoa sofra com o mesmo duas vezes?"

Tu nunca percebeste a questão.

* * *

Tu não conseguias ficar longe de Nessie por muito tempo. Mas naquele dia, não foste ter com Nessie.

Foste ter com o seu pai.

A sua expressão indicava que ele estava chateado.

(Contigo.)

"Edward, antes que faças ou digas alguma coisa, ouve-me."

Podias ver os seus olhos ónix, dirigidos a ti, à espera.

(Do momento que sempre quisera ter para si. Matar-te)

"Leah e eu… Nós, é complicado"

"Eu compreendo."

"Mas"

"Jacob, tu amas Leah. A tua impressão foi pela pessoa errada. Daqui a uns anos tudo vai mudar. Falaremos nessa altura"

Mas os olhos ónix nunca te abandonavam.

Tu nunca duvidarias da experiência de um século.

Mas como poderia haver dois tipos de amor?

* * *

Na segunda vez, tu ficaste sob o seu controlo, sem pedir explicações.

Ela estava tão triste, tão frustrada, tão desesperada, tão desolada.

Simplesmente te puxou de uma conversa, apenas para que estivesses com ela.

(E apenas para ela.)

E no fim, ela começava a chorar.

"Diz-me porque choras"

Pedias, mas ela abanava a cabeça. Tu puxava-la para os teus braços, de modo protector. Como se ela fosse uma criança pequena.

(E por vezes, Jacob, era assim que ela se sentia.)

* * *

Foi assim na terceira, na quarta, na quinta, na sexta, na sétima, na oitava, na nona, na décima vez.

E tu paraste de contar as vezes.

* * *

"Sabes que eu posso estar grávida?"

Ela perguntava, desinteressada, meio frustrada por não estares a prestar a devida atenção ao problema.

(Embora no fundo, ela quisesse estar grávida, para ter algo que a fizesse lembrar de ti.)

Tu permanecias em silêncio.

"Ela não ia gostar de saber, o teu amor." Continuava, amargurada.

"Nessie não é o meu amor!" Gritavas, irritado.

"Mas vai ser."

Ela transformava-se e fugia.

(E ela não era nenhuma cobarde, Jacob.)

Sam não gostara de saber, mas nessa tarde os pensamentos dela estavam apenas piores.

"Seu imbecil!"

O grito vinha de longe. Mesmo transformado em humano, o poder Alpha dele vinha em força. Não tinha qualquer efeito em ti.

"O que é que tu estás a fazer à Leah?!"

Então tu jogavas a cabeça para trás, e olhavas para o céu, um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Nada que tu não tenhas feito primeiro."

Foi aí que uma luz se acendeu na tua cabeça.

Burro, Jacob, Burro.

* * *

Agarraste o seu braço, impedindo-a de ir a algum lado.

"É por isso, não é? A impressão?"

Ela parecia mais frágil, mais pequena. Não respondia.

"Leah, eu gosto de ti, a sério. Mas a impressão pela Nessie não foi algo que eu pudesse escolher!"

Tu nunca viras Leah cair daquela maneira. De joelhos no chão, as lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos tão belos.

(E ela ficava ainda mais bela.)

"Eu sou sempre deixada de parte, Jacob… Primeiro Sam, agora tu… Eu não tenho mais nada!"

"Eu ainda estou aqui."

(Mas estarias para sempre?)

* * *

"Não! Não! Não!"

Os gritos sobressaltavam o teu sono profundo, assim como os movimentos bruscos dela.

"Jacob, não vás, não quero ficar sozinha outra vez!"

Era o mesmo pesadelo, semana após semana.

(Outra vez.)

"NÃO!" Ela acordava, assustada, olhando para os lados, até que te sentia e abraçava-te com toda a força.

Como se soubesses que irias partir em breve.

E tu descobriste que tinha de haver uma maneira de ficar.

* * *

Nessie era encantadora, mas tu não conseguias pensar nela além de uma relação de irmão mais velho com irmã mais nova.

(E por estranho que parece, Jacob, ela também não.)

Falaras com Sam, os anciões e todos encolhiam os ombros, menos Billy. O velho Billy.

"A impressão não teve o mesmo efeito… Talvez o amor que sintas por Leah seja muito maior."

(E de facto, ele era.)

* * *

"Jacob Black, aceitas Leah Clearwater como tua mulher e esposa, prometendo amá-la e ser-lhe fiel, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte vos separe?"

"Sim."

Era difícil, mas não era impossível.

Edward conseguira resistir à sua sede, tu querias e irias resistir à tua impressão.

(Porque tu sempre te acharas melhor que aquele sugador de sangue arrogante e convencido.)

"_Uau, foi fácil_" Leah sussurrou ao teu ouvido, enquanto uma chuva imensa de arroz caía sobre vocês.

Nessie e Seth acenaram para vocês, de mãos dadas, sempre sob o olhar vigilante de Edward e Bella.

Se poderiam existir dois tipos de amor?

Claro.

Jacob, tu já sentiras tantos deles.

* * *

N/A: Hum... Muito mau? bom? **_Review_** ^^

Á revoir, Bjinhós ^^


End file.
